


Soft

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 February 2009. Written using 2nd person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 14 February 2009. Written using 2nd person.

The air was soft that day, yes you thought exactly that, the little adjective written in your mind.

 

You've never told to anyone that you think words, you think phrases, the images come only when you dream. Wouldn't be nice to tell Miharu how you think? May be it will make him happy, yes happiness, something you've never want for you, but that you want for him, oh so badly that sometimes it leaves you breathless when you think about it.

 

Anyway "soft" was the word. And you were walking slowly along the beach, it was difficult as your feet were always sinking in the sand, you felt somehow too heavy, while Miharu just seemed so light, few paces in front of you, grey sand under and light blue sky above.

 

"What would you like to do,Yoite"?  
It had been nice to hear those words, you had felt incredibly warm and yet you hadn't known what to answer, staring in a pair of calm eyes, almost dull but still sparkling deep inside, and you had said nothing for a while. Miharu had waited, as always, keeping his eyes into yours, in silence, as if you had had all the time that had poured into this world.  
And then, when your throat had relaxed a bit, you had said " Anything you like" and you had shivered when you saw those huge eyes become wider and those pale cheeks redden.

" Lets go to the sea"

It had came to your mind that you had never gone to the sea before, you had seen it, you had smell it in the air, when smells still had had a meaning, but you had never touched the sand or the water of the sea.  
You hadn't tell Miharu back then, he would have pitied you, and you don't want pity from him, you want love, and, although the kind of experience you have of love is like the experience normal people have of a dream, you know that pity is far from it. You don't want to be far from Miharu.  
So you had just nodded and let Miharu take your hand.

 

Miharu stopped in the soft air, in front of the sea, grey and huge and somehow reassuring.

You reached for him and he just grabbed your arm and forced you to sit on the wet sand.

"Are you tired"?

"A bit"

Sea gulls continued to fly as you desired that time could stop and pour out of you and of Miharu.

He brought his bony knees up to his chest, it made you think of a little bird, how was that name? Yes, a robin.

Then came his voice, once again soft is the word.

" I don't mind sitting here".

You fought but you weren't able to resist, you took off your heavy glove and let your fingers sink in Miharu's hair. Soft, again, is the word.

Then you felt Miharu's little hand lifting up your hat. The weak light of the winter sun splashed on your features and Miharu's fingers began to caress you dark hair.

You though that no one had never done it before, Yukimi had cut them once but it was totally a different sensation.

"They are soft".

There was a hint of a smile in his words and you tried to smile for him, you wanted so badly to smile for him.

You felt his hand slide along your cheek, for an instant you thought of the scar, you didn't want Miharu to see it, not yet. Then you weren't able to think anymore, something little and frail and alive pressed to your chest and something soft on your lips, you shut your eyes closed.

When you opened them again Miharu was on his knees, your red faces so close your head spun.

And then he smiled, and it was the most incredible thing you had ever seen, those lips, those eyes under that sun, against that sea, over that grey.

" You're so soft, Yoite".

And you smiled 'cause you knew what to say.

You brought your hand up and rested it against his milky tender skin.

"Soft is the word, Miharu".

 

There sitting close over the grey, in front of the blue.


End file.
